


♡ 𝓜𝓸𝓷 𝓪𝓶𝓸𝓾𝓻 ♡

by EleanorKing



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crying, Divorce, Drama, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Falling In Love, Family Issues, Homophobia, LGBTQ Female Character, Lesbian Character, Love, Love Confessions, Sad, Sexism, Suicidal Thoughts, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-14 11:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanorKing/pseuds/EleanorKing
Summary: Rosé was born in a world where everyone has a soulmate. And after your first kiss(not with your soulmate specifically, just with anyone) a symbol, which will represent your soulmate appears on your wrist. And your soulmate will have your symbol on the other wrist. Jennie can’t understand whose symbol could possibly be a rose. Also, after you kiss your soulmate your marks turn gold and your soulmate’s name appears under the soulmark.





	1. Rosé

Rosé liked her new school. Her classmates seemed to be nice and friendly people. And she thought it was going to be a normal school year. At least, she hoped so.  
You see, she couldn't get along with people easily. It's not that she was a bad person, it's just she was different. While everyone was talking about boys, she was crushing on her best friend, while everyone was trying to lose weight, she was eating all the time, while everyone was bad at chemistry and physics, she was getting the best marks without any problems. Rosé was smart, confident, beautiful and cute. And no one likes when this kind of people get in their way.  
On her first day at high school, her new friend(maybe, because in the previous 6 schools it all started with innocent Rosé thinking everyone was her friend, but in the end... well, let's not talk about this) called Lisa showed her around the school a bit. Also, she introduced her to her girlfriend - Jisoo, they were soulmates. This surprised her a bit, but after all, you can't choose what gender your soulmate is going to be, you can't change it.  
Soulmates. Rosé hated this word. You were destined to fall in love with someone, who's your soulmate. ' What If it's a guy? I'm 100% sure that I'm gay. And I don't want to break anyone's heart. And what If it's a straight girl? She's going to hate me for being her soulmate. And my heart will be broken forever,' the blond-haired girl thought worriedly. She still didn't get her soulmark. And you know why? You can get your soulmark only after your first kiss. The poor girl has never kissed with anyone... yet.  
She still needed to get used to this school, it was more difficult to learn there than in any other because it was private and very expensive. And not only - she had to live in there, but she hesitated. She hadn't lived in any of her previous schools and it still was a nightmare.  
Her parents were divorced and she lived with her father and pets in a large house next to the sea, but she wasn't happy there. The only reasons why she didn't want to leave home were her pets. She had two dogs - Max and Tobi and two fish - Eunbyul and Orange. And sadly she couldn't take any pets to live with her at the school campus.  
Rosé's father went up the staircase and then right into her room without knocking.  
"Pack your bags, I paid for this school and you will live there", he barked, slightly annoyed. Rosé guessed that it was because he wanted to bring women here. He was a rich businessman and women loved him, of course just for the money, but he didn't care as long as they let him fuck them.  
" I said PACK YOUR BAGS!" he shouted at her and for a moment she thought he was about to hit her, but he didn't.  
" You're drunk again," Rosé said exhaustedly. She was tired of this way of life.  
" And you were supposed to be living at the school campus today already," he tried to defend himself by saying this.  
" The headmaster told me that it was okay to arrive there on the next day of school, but certainly not at night."  
" Why can't you just do what I tell you to do? You're just like your mother. Always trying to be 'independent' and 'brave'. But you see, you were born a woman, you, women, were supposed to obey us, men, from the start, can't you see that? Can't you see that without me you are nothing? Your mother is dying somewhere on the streets, homeless just because she left me!"  
Rosé couldn't believe that this was her father... She was on the verge of tears, but she remembered how strong her mother was and spoke up.  
" You must be proud of it, hah, and I thought that you weren't so pathetic. I didn't know that her leaving you hurt you so much...Oh, maybe it's not just that, maybe it's just the fact that she didn't come back to you, she didn't want you anymore in her life. She just left you here, all alone and hurt. And If she really is homeless and dying, I still would rather choose to live with her than with you!"  
After Rosé shouted the last sentence right into her father's face, she broke into tears. Her father looked down at her with a raised eyebrow.  
"If you weren't my daughter, I would have killed you already," and with these words, he went out of her room.  
And Rosé went to bed, but of course she didn't sleep, she just continued crying helplessly into her pillow, her father's words echoing in her head. 

Ⓘ ⓌⓄⓊⓁⒹ ⒽⒶⓋⒺ  
𝕂𝕀𝕃𝕃𝔼𝔻 ⓎⓄⓊ ⒶⓁⓇⒺⒶⒹⓎ


	2. Jennie.

Jennie was 6 years old when she had her first kiss. It was with a girl, her best friend, and even though she would never admit that, but she liked it. The rose, which appeared on her left wrist that day really surprised her. So, she asked her mom.  
" What do you mean by "it suddenly appeared on my left wrist"? You can't get your soulmark until... until you have your first kiss!"  
" S-soulmark?" Jennie asked her mom, unsure whether she heard the word right.  
" Of course, you're only six, how would you know that... Everyone has a soulmate, it's a person who you are destined to fall in love with," her mother explained her patiently.  
" It sounds great!" Jennie exclaimed excitedly.  
"Though with who did you kiss?"  
"Sara!"  
" Sa-ra? Sara? Your best friend? A girl???" Jennie's mom asked unbelievably.  
"Yeah..."  
" I will accept you no matter who your soulmate is going to be, but don't you dare tell your father about kissing girls. He will never accept that, unlike me," her mother explained.  
Jennie looked at her not entirely sure whether she understood what exactly her mother was talking about. But with years she grew to understand everything.  
When she was fourteen she started dating, guys of course, but she didn't have any real feelings for them. It was entertaining until her boyfriend at the time - Michael said :  
"I think we're soulmates."  
And he kissed her, they kissed before, but this kiss was different, it was filled with love, lust and passion. The short light kisses on the lips were normal for her, but this...this was different.  
She broke the kiss. He looked up at her questionably.  
"I'm sorry, Mike, I can't... I... I just can't... You're three years older than me... And I don't...don't think that I'm ready for this..."  
Then she ran away, crying. Mike felt disappointed because he saw Jennie's soulmark and it certainly wasn't his symbol...  
Jennie felt disgusted both with herself and Mike. She finally understood - she was gay. And nothing could change it.  
She skipped the last three lessons and went home. There her mom was preparing lunch.  
"Sweetie, why are you here so early? And why are you crying??" she asked anxiously.  
"Mike... I broke up with him..."  
" Why, Sweetheart? Did he hurt you?"  
" No, he kissed me," Jennie was becoming more and more nervous with every second.  
" But you told me that you had kissed before..."  
" This time was different... We kissed for a longer time... And I...I felt disgusted..," she trailed off, unable to hold her tears anymore.  
"Why? Don't worry, you can tell me", Jennie's mom reassured her.  
"Mom, I...I don't...like...I-I don't like boys,"  
" I've been suspecting it for a long time already... It's okay. And actually, I think your soulmate is a girl."  
"Really?" Jennie asked excitedly, wiping her tears.  
"Yes, a guy's symbol is not likely to be a rose, " her mom said and she chuckled.  
And this was a great day for her because her mother accepted her the way she is. And everything was going well until...  
" YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO MY FAMILY!" Jennie's father shouted at her and her girlfriend Emma. He caught them kissing.  
" Dad, I-I swear it's not what you think it is, " she mumbled, sobbing, while Emma put Jennie's hand into hers.  
"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" he yelled at them once again.  
Jennie started whimpering and then Emma hugged her and said:" Don't worry, Jen, everything will be alright, you can come to my place and stay there for a while."  
"No, I can't and besides, I'm only fifteen! Fif-teen!!! And what's going to happen, when I grow up, huh? He's going to kill me or what?"  
" I'm so sorry for you... But I can't date you If your father is going to try to kill us... And we're not even soulmates...I'm sorry, Jen, I truly am," Emma said and then knowing that Jennie isn't going to let her go like this, ran away.  
Jennie fell on the floor, completely broken and started crying. After that, her father came in.  
" WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?!"  
" D-dad, she... she b-broke up with... with me," she told her father, not daring to look up at him.  
" Hah, even this girl doesn't want you," he said looking at her sadistically.  
" Why are you so cruel?" Jennie asked helplessly.  
" Because YOU are WRONG, " and with these words, he left her there.  
After this, Jennie started cutting herself. At first, she did it once a week, but then she became desperate. Every day she excused herself and went to the bathroom, where she took out her pocket knife and made a few ( or not really a few ) cuts on her wrists on the place where her soulmark was because it was wrong. It was wrong for her soulmate's symbol to be a rose. ƃuoɹʍ sɐʍ ǝɥs.  
𝘠𝘖𝘜 𝘈𝘙𝘌 𝙐𝙎𝙀𝙇𝙀𝙎𝙎. 𝘠𝘖𝘜𝘙 𝘍𝘈𝘛𝘏𝘌𝘙 𝘿𝙊𝙀𝙎𝙉'𝙏 𝙒𝘼𝙉𝙏 𝙔𝙊𝙐. 𝘏𝘌 𝘞𝘖𝘜𝘓𝘋 𝘉𝘌 𝘏𝘈𝘗𝘗𝘐𝘌𝘙 𝘐𝘍 𝘠𝘖𝘜 𝘞𝘌𝘙𝘌 𝘿𝙀𝘼𝘿. 𝘑𝘜𝘚𝘛 𝘿𝙄𝙀 𝘈𝘓𝘙𝘌𝘈𝘋𝘠.  
Jennie was 16. She cried at night and cut herself during the day (Miraculous Ladybug... Sorry). It was the first day of school. Jennie was at the school campus, locked in the bathroom with her favourite pocket knife in her right hand. The smell of blood filled the room. She was used to it already, but whenever she cut her soulmark it regenerated immediately. And she cut herself even harder and harder every time it did that.  
It was 16:45 when Jennie went out of the bathroom because she woke up at 13:33.  
'I guess I don't have to go to school today...I hope dad won't know that.., ' she thought anxiously.  
And with that, she went to bed. It was only 5 p.m., but she didn't care, she just wanted to sleep...𝗳𝗼𝗿𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And in case you were wondering, Mike thought that short light kisses don’t count, that’s why his mark didn’t turn gold.


End file.
